


want to go for a ride?

by shimazakis



Series: souharuweek [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, SouHaruWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimazakis/pseuds/shimazakis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"meet me outside, got a BIG surprise for u ;)" the text message from Sousuke says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	want to go for a ride?

_"meet me outside, got a BIG surprise for you ;)"_ the text message from Sousuke says. 

Frowning, Haru sighs. He grabs a jacket (which incidentally is Sousuke's), pulls it on and heads outside. Sousuke is nowhere in sight so he must be down in the street. He walks down the stairs and turns the corner, only to stop dead in his tracks. Leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and his head down, is Sousuke. However, Haru's eyes go straight pass Sousuke and onto the hunk of metal next to him.

Haru stares at the shiny black motorcycle and wonders if Sousuke is having a mid-life crisis or something. He hesitantly walks towards Sousuke and the bike. When Sousuke hears Haru approaching, he looks up, grinning widely.

" _What_ is that?" Haru asks when he reaches Sousuke and the bike.

"A motorcycle," Sousuke answers, stepping off the wall and standing beside Haru.

Haru glares at Sousuke sharply. "What's it doing here?"

Sousuke's smile couldn't get any wider. "I bought it."

Haru's eyes widen and he looks back at the bike. " _You_ bought  _that?"_

"I sure did."

"How?"

"I've been saving money ever since we graduated," he explains, shrugging. He steps towards the bike and gently leans against it. He cocks an eyebrow up at Haru. "Well, Nanase. What do you think?"

Haru gazes at Sousuke and the bike before looking away. He'd never say it out loud, but he thought Sousuke looked really,  _really_ , good next to the bike. He definitely suits having a bike, especially in his all black attire.

"I think you're crazy," Haru mumbles.

He hears Sousuke chuckle. "Want to go for a ride?" 

Haru snaps his head in Sousuke's direction. Sousuke has his head tilted to the side, a soft smile on his face. Haru examines the bike, then looks back at Sousuke.

"Sure."

Sousuke's smile widens. He stops leaning on the bike and moves around to the other side. He grabs two helmets off one of the handlebars and holds one out for Haru. Haru approaches the bike and accepts the helmet. He steps back and watches Sousuke throw his leg over the bike and settle down onto it, comfortable. Haru lifts one of his legs and slowly slides down right behind Sousuke.

"Do you even know how to ride this thing, Yamazaki?" he asks, pulling his helmet on.

Sousuke snorts. "I used to ride dirt bikes when I was younger on my grandparents' farm. It's almost the same thing. Now, you're going to want to hold on tightly," he warns, pulling his own helmet on.

Starting the bike, Sousuke grabs onto the handlebars. Haru rests his hands on Sousuke's hips, but when the bike starts and vibrates harshly underneath him, he slides his hands onto Sousuke's stomach and presses his body into his back. Sousuke smiles at Haru holding onto him. He pulls away from Haru's house and onto the road, before speeding off.

It's exhilarating. Haru watches with wide eyes as they speed pass other moving vehicles, holding onto Sousuke tightly. He shivers, unsure if it's the wind that's making him shiver or the feeling he's getting from being on the motorcycle. Everything goes by in a blur. He watches the scenery go by and looks up at the afternoon sky that goes on and on. They ride along the coastline, the sea breeze whipping around their clothes.

They ride for ages. It's only when it starts getting dark, Sousuke starts heading back to Haru's house. The sun is just about to set when they arrive back at his house. Sousuke cuts the engine off and remains sitting, pulling his helmet off. Haru pulls off his helmet and hands it over to Sousuke, who hangs it on the handlebar. Haru carefully slips off the bike, only to be caught by Sousuke when his legs nearly give out on him.

"Your legs are probably going to be a little wobbly and numb after your first go," Sousuke explains, his arm around Haru's waist. He looks up into Haru's eyes and smirks. "So, how was it?"

"Amazing!" Haru says, his eyes shining. 

Sousuke raises a slight eyebrow and smiles gently. He pulls Haru against him and runs his hand up and down his back, making Haru shiver. "I'm glad you liked it," he says, his voice low.

Haru slides his arms around Sousuke's neck and leans down to kiss him. Haru breaks the kiss and leans back slightly. "Can you teach me to ride one?" he asks.

Sousuke grins. "Any time," he says, before pulling Haru back down into a kiss.


End file.
